Funeral de Fuego
by VicPin
Summary: Él murió en mis brazos cuando lo besaba tras sufrir mucho en vida a juzgar por lo que narraba en su diario...Y por eso me decidí hacerle un funeral conmigo como su único testigo. Dedicado a: Dark-Karumi-Mashiro


**Maaaaaaaaaa! Muy maratónica ando el día de hoy, más bien, la mañana-tarde de hoy. Aquí les caigo por segunda vez en este día con la secuela del último fic que publiqué anteriormente, "Muerte Redentora". Este fic me gustaría dedicárselo a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, una de mis lectoras :-D.**

**Sé que el título como que no tiene nada que ver con el contenido y que lo escribí a la carrera, pero igual me gustó mucho el resultado, así que ojalá les guste... Y si no, pues háganmelo saber :-).**

**Sin más qué decir... Bueno, si quieren musicalizar este fic, les recomiendo que oigan el track "Echoes of the Roman Ruins" del soundtrack de Assassin's Creed Brotherhood, del genial Jesper Kyd.**

**Un abrazoteee!**

**Vicka.**

* * *

**Funeral de fuego.**

* * *

Dedicado a:** Dark-Karumi-Mashiro.**

* * *

Cuando sentí que besaba a un cuerpo inerte, me aparté muy aterrorizado.

Dios… Lo había matado con un beso… O más bien no permití que respirara profundamente para tratar de desacelerar su ritmo cardiaco.

Cielos, si no fuera un condenado pervertido deseoso de follárselo, me lo habría llevado hacia la cabaña abandonada que estaba en lo profundo del bosque y lo estaría interrogando para sonsacarle datos y exigir una recompensa. De haber hecho todo eso, el chico todavía estaría vivo y no en el suelo, completamente sin vida.

¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

No tenía con qué cavar para enterrarlo en este profundo y solitario bosque ubicado en las afueras del estado de Colorado. Lo más que podría hacer al respecto sería quemarlo con gasolina, aunque no me agrade mucho la idea de cremar a alguien de esa manera tan terrible.

Observé al muerto con curiosidad. Su rostro me era conocido, aunque no recordaba en dónde carajo lo había visto antes ni me importa.

Registré sus bolsillos en busca de alguna billetera sin éxito. ¿Cómo carajos se le ocurrió a ese pendejo salir a la calle a estas jodidas horas de la noche y sin billetera o alguna que otra identificación que diera con su identidad? A menos que pensó por un momento que no era necesario llevar una documentación, realmente creo que fue una barrabasada haber salido sin identificación a la mano.

Observé nuevamente el rostro del rubio.

Diantres, era muy guapo y muy curioso. Su corte de cabello era chistoso; me recordaba a un pobre infeliz al que le di una golpiza cuando tenía nueve años al salir de la correccional…

El corte…

- Oh, carajo…

Retrocedí un paso lleno de asombro y de terror.

El corte, la mirada… Creo reconocer al tipo.

- Dios- susurré llevándome una mano a mis labios-… ¿B-Butters?

Cielo santo… El tipo era Butters Stotch, el marica del quinteto.

- ¡Carajo! ¡No, no, no! ¡Con una chingada madre! ¡Butters! ¡Diablos!

No podía creerlo.

¡Había besado a Butters y prácticamente lo maté! ¡Lo maté al no dejarle respirar! ¡Oh, mierda! ¡¿Qué haré?

- Ok… Tranquilo, tranquilo… Esto tendrá solución – me dije a mí mismo -. Esto tiene solución…

No podía ir en directo a la casa de sus viejos y decirles: "Señores, su hijo murió de un paro cardiaco hace unas horas". Esos cabrones no me creerían ni a putazos, conociendo de sobra y por boca de todos la reputación de fanáticos religiosos y perfeccionistas extremistas que se cargan. Tampoco iba a ir a casa de uno de sus amigos a decirle que había muerto; capaz me echen la culpa de algo que yo no hice y regrese otra vez a la prisión a purgar una condena de larga duración.

- Carajo, Butters… ¡¿Por qué tenías que fallecer en estos momentos? ¡Diantres!

Sólo me quedaba una cosa: Llevarlo al hospital, dejarlo ahí e irme con las mismas.

No sonaba nada mal la idea… Salvo que el próximo hospital está en Chicago, a 40 km de aquí. Diantres, ¿y si el cuerpo empezaba a apestar? No, mejor desecho la idea y me vuelvo hacia una segunda idea: Ir a su casa, buscar unas sábanas, envolverlo y dejarlo ahí en su cama con una nota que diga "Falleció de paro cardiaco".

Sí, eso sería una buena idea.

Tomé el cuerpo y me dirigí hacia la camioneta, en donde lo metí en la parte trasera con cuidado. Luego, me subí al volante y, arrancando el vehículo, me marché del bosque. Conduje durante una hora por la carretera hasta entrar al estado de Colorado; de ahí, me dirigí a South Park, en donde me estacioné frente a la casa de los Stotch.

- Bien, aquí estamos, Butters. Tendré que hallar un modo de entrar y dejarte – dije con preocupación mientras, mirando de un lado a otro para vigilar que nadie me observara, sacaba el cadáver.

Luego me dirigí hacia la entrada trasera, en donde forcé la cerradura.

Una vez dentro del recinto, dejé el cuerpo encima del sofá de la sala y subí con sigilo por las escaleras para buscar la habitación del desafortunado fallecido; apoyé un oído en la primera puerta.

Toda una sinfonía de ronquidos se escuchaba desde el otro lado; era la habitación de sus viejos por lo que podía intuir. Me aparté con cuidado y me dirigí hacia una segunda puerta; giré la perilla y, a paso silencioso, entré al que supuse era la habitación de Butters.

El cuarto estaba limpio y ordenado.

Me dirigí hacia la cómoda en donde seguramente tendría sus sábanas; revisando los cajones, me topé con las mentadas sábanas y una libreta; al parecer era el diario de Butters, toda una bitácora en donde relataría de seguro los castigos de sus viejos, su amistad con el cuarteto de cabrones y quién sabe qué cosa más.

El pobre estaba muerto, así que dudaba mucho de que se molestara si tomaba su diario y lo leyera. En fin, me aventuré a tomar la libreta y me salí de la habitación; sentía curiosidad por saber qué tanto cuenta sobre todo el mundo, especialmente sobre sus amigos.

De mí dudo mucho que dijera algo, ya que yo acababa de salir de prisión.

Una vez en la planta baja, encendí la linterna de mi celular y me puse a recorrer rápidamente las páginas de la libreta.

Efectivamente era una relatoría de los castigos de sus viejos, unos castigos que, sinceramente, eran estúpidos e injustificados; dichos castigos iban desde el abuso psicológico y emocional hasta el no probar bocado durante todo el día.

Dios, me alegro de no tener padres así. No quisiera ni imaginar el infierno que sería vivir con gente así.

No obstante, había algunas páginas que empezaron a llamar poderosamente la atención. Todas hacían referencia a Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman, sus amigos… O supuestos amigos. No, más bien, sus abusivos compañeros de escuela.

¿Qué cosa no hizo con tal de darles una buena impresión y obtener su aceptación?

Se echó la culpa por haber escrito aquella novela asquerosa cuyo nombre prefiero no recordar; el vestirse de chica para infiltrarse y robar un juguete de manos de las chicas; ser el sustituto de Kenny, quien muere todos los días y resucita gracias a su inmortalidad; el tener el corazón roto por culpa de una vieja llamada Lexus; el ser ignorado constantemente por ellos y por los demás compañeros de escuela, quienes o ni se acordaban de él o lo calificaban de marica, inútil, pendejo, estúpido, etc.

Incluso el ser abandonado en medio del bosque cuando se disparó el asunto del fenómeno Mantequilla, el cual él lideró y se ganó el respeto de los mexicanos.

Pero lo que más me llamó la atención era el hecho de que no fuera escuchado cuando sufría en carne propia el bullying por parte de todo el mundo, especialmente por parte de ese maldito de Eric Cartman, quien lo humillaba constantemente por cualquier nimiedad. El asunto del bullying se daba desde el quinto año de primaria por lo que podía figurar, y él se lo había dicho en repetidas ocasiones a sus viejos sin éxito; la respuesta a sus quejas era más humillaciones y castigos.

Todo ello conllevó a que la apertura que tenía en su corazón creciera a pasos acelerados, poniéndole en inminente peligro su propia vida si todavía permanecía en ese ambiente extremadamente tenso. El médico le había instado a que se operara inmediatamente, pero él le respondió que ya se había resignado a morir así o de otra forma, viéndola más como una liberación que como algo aterrador.

Creo que por eso él ni se asustó cuando me vio descender de la camioneta con el arma ni mucho menos cuando estábamos en el bosque. Más bien, creo que presentía su muerte esta misma noche, tal y como mencionaban sus últimas palabras, las cuales siento que jamás olvidaré:

**_&%&%&%&%_**

…_El viento empieza a ulular algo a mis oídos. Empieza a preguntarse por qué esta noche es muy distinta a las demás; yo igual siento que esta noche será muy distinta a todas las anteriores. ¿Será posible que ya haya llegado mi hora? ¿Será posible que, mientras camine por la calle, mi corazón dejase de latir poco a poco hasta que yo logre caer en un callejón solitario?_

_No lo sé… Sólo quiero ya dejar este mundo. _

_Sólo quiero morir en paz… Sin esperar estar rodeado o no de la gente que quiero…_

_**&%&%&%&%**  
_

- Suficiente…

Cerré el diario y me volví hacia el cuerpo inerte.

No, ni madres. Ya no iba a dejarlo ahí, en esa jaula infernal. El pobre sufrió bastante en vida y dejarlo ahí sería como darles la victoria y no darle al menos un funeral decente rodeado de todos.

Fue cuando entonces tomé una determinación.

Me levanté, coloqué el diario y las sábanas encima de Butters y subí nuevamente hacia su habitación en busca de algún aceite con qué embalsamarlo. Fue una suerte haber encontrado un perfume encima de su repisa, el cual expedía un olor a hierbas silvestres. Ya el aceite y el bálsamo los conseguiría en la farmacia; por ahora me interesa entrar a la habitación de los viejos para ir por la cartera del señor Stotch y robármela.

Utilizándola para hacer todas mis compras sería la mejor venganza que pudiera emplear en contra de él y de su jodida mujer; sólo así podría ajusticiarles por todo el daño que le han hecho al pobre difunto.

En cuanto a los demás, pues que se jodan. Sólo eso: que se jodan.

**_&%&%&%&%&_**

La Luna iluminaba el bosque en todo su esplendor.

Siendo ella y las estrellas las únicas testigos de lo que estaba a punto de hacer en el mismo lugar donde Butters falleció hace unas 3 horas, aspiré hondamente y alcé mi mirada al cielo; hacía una hora que había embalsamado y envuelto el cuerpo de Butters, dejando únicamente al descubierto su rostro sereno y pacífico. Luego había ido por unas ramas y piedras para construir una pira funeraria improvisada para poder colocar el cuerpo.

Con los retazos de las sábanas blancas que corté con mi navaja y con las ramas restantes formé unas cuatro antorchas, las cuales remojé en gasolina y amarré con una soga en los árboles. Una vez que las había encendido con el cuidado de no provocar un incendio forestal, me volví hacia la camioneta, de donde agarré un cirio que saqué a hurtadillas de la iglesia en conjunto con una botella de agua bendita, y lo encendí en una de las antorchas.

Después me dirigí al cuerpo de Butters y rocié el contenido de la botella sobre él; se supone que esto debería de hacerlo un sacerdote, pero sabía que si despertaba al padre Maxi y le decía cómo estuvo la cosa, éste no dudaría en avisar a los padres de Butters y habría todo un escandalazo que no traería ni oficio ni beneficio.

En fin, una vez rociado el agua bendita, lancé mi mirada al cielo estrellado e improvisé una oración:

- Dios… Sé que tal vez estarás pensando que lo que estoy haciendo es una especie de sacrilegio dado que no profeso alguna que otra religión y que estoy haciéndola aquí de sacerdote improvisado… Pero no tengas en cuenta mis acciones, buenas o malas… Bueno, en su mayoría malas. Soy criminal de toda una vida, y eso lo sabes bien. Simplemente te pido que le des un descanso… Un descanso de esta vida tan… Con todo el respeto que se te debe… De esta vida tan jodida. Butters no cometió suicidio, sino que simplemente aceptó de buen grado su destino; es un buen tipo… Era un buen tipo. Tal vez un poco o un tanto traumatizado por la vida que llevaba con sus viejos, pero… Creo que lo que al menos merece es que descanse en paz, aunque eso lo decidirás tú o ya lo habrás decidido al tenerlo en Tu Presencia.

Sonreí y me volví hacia el cadáver de Butters.

- Tal vez no hayamos sido amigos, Butters – dije mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo para plantarle un beso en la frente -… Pero al menos no soy un cabrón hipócrita como los demás. Al menos no soy de los que se paran aquí, frente a tu cuerpo inerte, y dicen cosas que saben que no son ciertas. No soy un adulador y no me gusta serlo; tal vez no sea Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Cartman… Pero al menos te estoy dando algo que ellos o tus viejos no se dignarían a darte: Un funeral digno de alguien como tú.

Sentí de repente cómo una lágrima caía a lo largo de mi mejilla. Dios, no me gustaba despedirme de Butters de esa manera, pero dentro de 3 o 4 horas amanecería, así que concluí:

- Adiós, Butters… Hasta siempre.

Dicho esto, le di un beso en la frente y en los labios y me aparté para encender la pira con el cirio.

El fuego empezó a consumir su cuerpo poco a poco ante mis ojos; alzando mi mirada al cielo para ver la Luna y las estrellas, sentí como si alguien me abrazara de manera confortante. Rodeándome con los brazos, susurré:

- Ya eres libre ahora, Butters...

_Hasta siempre… Pequeño._


End file.
